Obsidian Desires
by fetalcoffin
Summary: This is a retelling of the movie with an OC added it. This is a ErikOC pairing. No flames please. Some of the plot has been changed to add her in and change things around. Be nice pretty please.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The tall girl with the lanky frame came out from behind Mme Giry who had grabbed a hold of the girl's wrist. She gave her a look, a knowing look as they were all called to attention. Every manner of person who worked at the Opera Populaire had been called forth to hear the news. Apparently Mme Giry had thought it wise that the girl with the mousey brown hair should pay attention to such news. And immediately, Ivy knew why. If it was news, he would want to know about it. It was his Opera house. He always was supposed to know what was going on. That was the only reason she was up here really, to count the news to him. She didn't mind so much. She liked the people around here (at least most of them, especially Mme Giry and her daughter Meg) and they were always respectful to her. And no one ever gave a second thought to her or asked exactly what she did there at the Opera. It was easy, because Ivy did not speak.

The manager of the Opera came forth, calling for everyone to pay attention. He had an announcement. Ivy watched from beside Mme Giry with a bemused expression on her face. She would listen to what the news was and no more. She had things to do. Things for him. "Excuse me everyone.. I have announcement. As you may have heard, about my immenent retirement.. well it's all true. I'd like to introduce your two new managers. Monsier Firmin and Monsieur Andre ." She heard Carlotta behind her remark something in some language she couldn't understand and turned her attention back to the two men who now stood beside her former manager. "We would like to introduce you to our new Patron, the Viscount de Chagny." The shorter, but no less handsome man had bowed and made a little speech of which Ivy had barely paid attention. Mme Giry had nudged her and she knew it was time to go.

Leaving the ballet mistress to tend to the new owners of the opera, Ivy disappeared into one of the rooms and vanished behind a curtain. She entered a long corridor which took her down into cold wet stairs that led downward. She traveled beneath the Opera as fast as she could. She knew that Erik would need to be alerted to what was going as soon as possible. Finally coming to his domain, she came over to him. The man was seated at his organ, playing a haunting melody. She put her hand upon his shoulder, announcing her presence in the way he wanted to be informed she was there. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her. He was wearing one of his famous opera suits, his cloak beside him and draped over the bench. On his face was half a mask, covering the right side of his face. The left side of him was striking, and well chiseled. Ivy loved gazing into his eyes, and watching his lips, especially when he sang. He looked pleased to see her and scooted over for her to sit.

"Tell me, my dear Ivy.." Erik began in his low dulcet tone. "What news has that twit from above come to tell?" Ivy sat down next to him and smiled. The girl who the rest of the world thought was mute did not smile. "I'm afraid it's rather bad news. He is retiring. Two men have bought the Opera." She quickly informed him of their names, and the new patron. Erik's expression changed with each word, lines forming across his forehead. He wasn't pleased, she could tell that even when he did not speak. He never needed to speak, she could tell everything by his face. "And Carlotta? What of her?" he finally asked, taking her hand in his.

"I'm afraid she's still going to go on. They don't have a replacement for her." Ivy told him quietly. Erik's face twisted into a smirk and he shook his head. "They do, they just don't know it yet. I've been talking to Madame Giry.." he patted her hand and let it go. Ivy tried to hide her expression of disappointment. She adored when he touched her. It was a rarity, especially without the gloves. His skin was so warm and smooth. "Then perhaps we should go up and make sure that she is taken care of?" Ivy suggested. She knew he was planning something anyways. That was nothing new. She just wasn't sure who he had chosen to replace Carlotta. In her dreams, it was her. But Erik would never do that.

Erik rose, taking her hand again, eliciting a soft sigh from Ivy's lips. He smiled at her warmly. "Come my dear.. it is time to put that old bat out of her misery." he chuckled, making her laugh too as they headed back up towards the opera house.


	2. Chapter 2 OvertureHannibal and Think of

**2 Overture/Hannibal**

The two mischievious figures had bypassed the floor of the Opera altogether and headed up to the loft above. Ivy watched to make sure no one was coming, especially that horrid Joseph Buquet. She wasn't sure what Erik had planned, hoping it wouldn't hurt Carlotta too bad. The woman was entirely insufferable but she didn't wish anyone get hurt. The woman had ignored Ivy, which was just fine with her. Currently she heard Carlotta bemoaning about no longer performing and having her pulling a diva acted. Ivy watched, rolling her eyes and jumped when she heard the crash. Turning around she saw that Erik had let one of the backdrops fall, knocking Carlotta over. Ivy tried not to snicker as Erik had pulled her down out of sight. Joseph Buquet was coming, denying his involvement in the whole thing. The phantom handed Ivy a letter and instructed her to carry it to Madame Giry. She nodded, and slipped down the ladder, giving the woman a letter which she automatically recognized.

She wasn't sure what the note had said, but she soon found out. It was instructions to the new managers, and Ivy wondered when Erik had taken the time to write it. Maybe he had known all along and was waiting her confirmation. Whatever it was, the managers had scoffed, just like the man before them did and Ivy shook her head. They would learn soon, that he had his eye on everything and everyone in this place. It wasn't long before the gentleman began to panic at the thought of refunding a full house. Was Carlotta really and truly gone? Apparently, she was.

She watched as Madame Giry suggested one of the chorus girls, Christine to sing the song. Ivy turned her head towards Erik and saw the look in his eyes. He looked entranced as she stepped forward. And then Christine started to sing. Ivy had to admit the girl's voice was very lovely, and she recognized right away that she had sounded much like Erik. He had been disappearing lately and not telling her where he was going, and now Ivy had to wonder if perhaps he had been going to see her. This was his plan after all, he had told her so. Christine would sing in place of Carlotta and Erik would be pleased. That was all that mattered to Ivy, at least that's what she had told herself.

--

**3 Think of Me**

Later that evening, Ivy was sitting down, a pad of parchment in her lap. She was writing a song, unbeknownst to anyone not even Erik. Hearing his voice clear, she looked up to find him watching her. Ivy blushed and put her things away, getting up. "Yes, master?" she asked at once, giving him a bit of a curtsy. "Tomorrow Christine sings in the opera and I have you to thank. You've done everything so perfectly. I couldn't do these things if it weren't for you." Erik had put his hand on her shoulder and gazed at her. "You do know how much I trust you, Ivy? You're the only one I can trust here. You'd never disappoint me would you?" he asked, cupping her cheek. Ivy's cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "No master, I'd never dream of disappointing you. I am your humble servant." she smiled, using his own words. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Tonight shall be splendid. Now get some rest, for we have lots of things to prepare for my dear." And with that, the phantom left the girl to her own devices and disappeared into the darkness. That night Christine blew the audience away with her rendition of Think Of Me. She knew that Erik would have been truly pleased. But she had caught the eye of something else. Someone else. The new Viscount de Chagny had seemed quite taken with Christine as well. If both men had their eyes set on Christine, it would not bode well for the Viscount she knew. Erik could be more then persuasive when he needed to be. She knew that first hand. Standing there watching, she thought back to the first time she had ever seen the Phantom of the Opera.

She had been a little girl, no more then 12 and orphaned. Ivy never seemed to speak, even when she was found by Mme Giry, not much older then her perhaps 15 and one of the ballet dancers at the opera. Ivy was alone in the cold, and every night Mme Giry would bring her a blanket and food until one night she said she had an idea. Ivy was taken deep into the opera house, and down below. As they climbed further down, the older woman spoke to her softly. She explained that she had known a boy who very much needed a friend and needed someone to help him. She couldn't keep going to get him food, and her and that this would be a way for them to take care of each other. As long as Ivy was warm and had food to eat, she didn't care much about the company she kept.

The first thing she saw was the mask, and from that moment Ivy had been more then curious about the boy in front of her. He too seemed to be only about 15 years old, though looked older. Half of his face was covered up, and he was shy. "Erik... this is Ivy.. she has no where to go like you. I thought.. perhaps.. she could stay here with you and help you?" Mme Giry spoke softly. Erik looked up at the only friend he had ever known and then looked over at the girl. For a girl of twelve, in which puberty had just barely set in, she had been almost weak in the knees. Though he was nearly covered up, she was drawn to him. And in that moment, she knew she would help him no matter what.

"She does not say a word, Erik.. she is mute. But she listens well and can read and write a bit. I will still be here to help you both, but sticking together would be the best thing for both of you, especially if anyone ever found out you were down here." The french girl told them. She took Erik's hand, who flinched slightly and then grabbed Ivy's. She put their hands together and Ivy smiled at him. "Thank you Mademoiselle.." Those were the first words Ivy ever heard Erik spoke. Now, it was almost 15 years later, and their bond was something that Ivy was sure that could never be broken. She prayed and hoped that no matter how this turned out with Christine, she'd always have a place in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Angel of Music

**4 Angel of Music**

Lost in her own thoughts, Ivy did not hear Erik return to her side so suddenly. She gasped and looked up and then smiled at him. "Ivy.. I need you to prepare some things.." he said to her gently, pulling her back into the shadow where no one could see. "The bed is to be made, there is to be food and everything a girl could ever want." he finished. Ivy stared at him, not really sure of what he meant ball of this. She raised an eyebrow at him, further questioning and he gave her a smirk. "Tonight.. we shall be having another guest." and with that, he was gone.

Another guest? But he couldn't possibly mean Christine. He'd actually bring her down there? To his.. their place? No one had ever been down there, save for Madame Giry once or twice and then it wasn't as if she were staying. Was Ivy wrong in thinking of the place her home too? No it most certainly was. She felt angry and jealous that he should want to bring someone else down there. To show her everything they had worked on so hard together. Why was he so insufferably blind to her feelings? Was that stupid mask making him dense? She supposed he rather was.

Figuring that she was alone, she looked around and decided she didn't really _feel _like cleaning. Or preparing anything for that Christine girl. Instead she stood, and came out to the part of the floor which was clear and near the lake. Only two things could help her get her anger out, and the first well she had nothing around she could destroy so she came to dance. Stretching out a bit, she never saw the eyes or even felt him watch her. He was taken aback slightly as he saw his Ivy start to move with grace that he had never seen before. Not even on his lovely Christine, though of course her singing still trumped all things to him.

She was spinning, her body lost in music only she could hear as he stood there entranced. She was perfect. How come she had never showed him this before? Ivy would be perfect in his new opera. And he'd make sure she was center stage at the masquerade ball that was swiftly approaching. Oh yes, both of his girls would be allowed to shine and be seen. His work. The only parts of him that were allowed to touch the light.

Knowing he could not afford to dally long, and even all thoughts of Ivy disobeying him and not doing as he asked erased from his mind as he went up to fetch his Christine. Though his mind was still stuck on the little ballerina down below. He knew that by the time he came back down, his orders would be met anyways. That's just how Ivy was. She always longed to please him, and show him how much of a monster he wasn't. No one had ever looked at him the way she had.

Soon Ivy began to hear singing from up above and knew that it wouldn't be long. Her dancing stopped and she went about her task, getting the bed ready. She pulled the sheets up and changed them, and thought about the last time she had spent a night in that bed. At first when she had arrived, all her nights were spent in that bed, the only bed he had ever had. She hadn't known where Erik himself had slept for a while, only that it wasn't anywhere near her bed.

The last night she had spent in that bed was the day he had shown her what was beneath the mask. He hadn't meant to show her of course, it was a natural accident but her reaction had been a bit stunning. She had awoken in her bed because there seemed to be wailing noises coming from upstairs. A bit frightened, she had finally decided to seek out Erik's bed chamber. It hadn't taken her long, she knew the pathways almost as well as him. But when she found him, she was shocked and mesmorized all at the same time.

He slept in what looked like almost a coffin, a crate for no bigger then one person, perhaps two if they didn't mind being pressed up against one another. And he was without his mask. His face was controted, flesh mutilated and tortured it seemed. It made the other half of his face look no less handsome, but she wasn't scared. In fact looking at the twisted face was slightly comforting. At least he had a reason to hide. A reason to want to wear that mask all the time.

She was so busy staring she didn't hear him waken and cry out confused, groping for his mask. Ivy batted at his hands, coming near the tiny bed. "Erik.. it's alright.. you don't have to put that on.. I just came to tell you I heard noises.. I think someone might be down here." she spoke softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. Erik had looked at her confused, wondering why she wasn't shrinking back or gasping. He'd been so quiet that Ivy had to repeat her statement to get him to actually get up from the bed.

And just like that, he had forgotten he wasn't wearing the mask, seeing the look in her eyes. If she didn't care or wasn't frightened and there was something else to be worried about, that would come first. She showed him where she had heard the noise and was relieved to find that it was only a cat, stuck between the walls of the catacombs. After freeing it, Erik had turned to her and finally asked why she hadn't wanted him to put on the mask.

"I know that you don't want anyone to see, and why you want to wear it. I don't mind if you do or don't.. it's up to you of course. But know that nothing about your face frightens me. I've seen more disfigured people then you." The words to him had made him wince, though he didn't know why. "You have?" he asked. Ivy nodded at him, taking him back towards their home. "I have.. do you not think that there are worse out there then you? You at least are alive." she told him, and said no more.

Once back, Ivy had taken him back to his room. "You could be much worse off, Erik.. trust that. Now I shall let you get back to sleep. I am sorry for having woke you." she turned to go but was stopped when she had his hand on her wrist. "Ivy... would you please.. sleep in here.. with me? There is not much space.. but I.. if you are not frightened.." he shook his head and sighed at himself, flustered at his words. Why was he even behaving like this? She was making him weak wristed, and he didn't like it but couldn't deny himself wanting to be closer to her.

"Of course, Monsieur." Ivy said softly and kissed the top of his head. "I shall get my things." And that had been the last time Ivy had laid in that bed. From then on, she had spent her nights in the same room as Erik. At first she had slept on the floor, though it hadn't lasted long, wanting her to have a proper bed, so he had made her one. Even the times they had fought, he had been the one to leave the room and sleep elsewhere, and she did not follow him.


	4. Chapter 4 Little LotteThe Mirror and Ph

**5 little lotte/the mirror **

Ivy knew that Erik would be coming back down with Christine and for once, she had no desire to sleep even in the same room as him. She took her leave, going up to the opera another way and figured there was one person that she could talk to about all of this. She found Madame Giry nearing her room and smiled at her. Madame Giry smiled back, having a fondness for the girl and saw the troubled look in her eyes. Mme Giry also had a bit of the same look and brought Ivy inside her room.

"Come.. sit child and tell me what troubles you, though I dare say I already know." Mme Giry sat down, pouring a cup of tea for both women. Ivy sat down next to her and smiled. "I'm sure you already do. I'm worried for him, Mme Giry.. he will get his heart broken I know this. She is so noble and beautiful and he.. the Viscount has eyes on her, I know. This.. obsession.. how did I not see it before? The way he looks at her.. he's been teaching her and I had no idea."

Mme Giry was silent for a while, nodding her head as she gathered her thoughts. "I do dare say you are right. I do not think this will end well for anyone involved. We both know what he is like." she paused again and took a sip of her tea. "He was so adamant about teaching her, I thought you knew Ivy, I am sorry. I am beggining to wonder if letting him have access to her was the right thing to do." she handed Ivy a teacup and poured.

"It's alright Madame Giry.. I won't leave him I promise you. He is all I have.. I... I care for him deeply."

"I know you do, dear." Mme Giry smiled over at Ivy.

"You do? Is it that obvious?"

"Of course my dear, it's obvious to those that know of your arrangement. Which means, me. And you. He does not see, I know. He only wants to see the light. He wants to be able to touch it, to be in it. He's obsessed and doesn't see what's right in front of him. You may be in the darkness with him, but ..." the older woman trailed off.

Ivy gave a sad little nod, and didn't say anything just kept her head hidden. Madame Giry was right. He'd never see her like that because she was not beautiful. She was not in the limelight. She wasn't in the light. There was nothing angelic about her. She felt Madame Giry's hand pat hers and smiled. "I gave you to him for a reason, child. You have to have faith and be there for him when he needs you most. Maybe then he will be able to see. Because I know him.. more then he wants the light, he wants to be loved. Soon.. "

The two discussed some things until there was a knock at the door. Mme Giry got up and went to the door, and Meg rushed into the room. "Maman.. " she started in a rush and then saw Ivy and stopped. Mme Giry shook her head and smiled. "You can say whatever you need to in front of Ivy dear girl. What is it?"

"It's Christine.. she is not in her changing room. It was locked from the outside. No one can get in or out.. but she's gone maman. I do not know what happened!" Meg was obviously frightened and worried and her mother went to console her. "I'm sure she's just fine Meg. How about we go look for her.. Ivy.. you are welcome to stay here and sleep as long as you want. I know your bed will be back soon." Ivy had flushed bright red and nodded, watching as Meg and Mme Giry had gone on their quest to find Christine.

Ivy laid down on Mme Giry's bed and sighed. When would she be allowed to go back to her own bed? Would she ever be able to go back down there now that Christine was with him? She had no idea. She tried to close her eyes but sleep would not come.

**6 phantom of the opera**

Deciding she couldn't just sit there, not while everyone was out searching for Christine, Ivy got up and exited Madame Giry's room, intending to go back and make Erik give her back. She never heard the man approach her from the back, though she felt him as he took a hold of her waist. His breath was putrid in her nose, breathing heavily on her neck. "What's wrong lass? Cat got your tongue?" The leering leacherous voice was at her eat and Ivy knew who it was. Joseph Buquet.

"No one's around, pet. No one will be able to hear you if you scream.. though it's a good thing you can't." He turned her around to face him. Ivy's tried to wretch out of his grip but it was no use. "I've seen you.. slithering in the back, acting the perfect little innocent one but no... you're not are you? Who are you taking back in here? Who's little mistress are you?" Joseph's hands were roaming over her body though Ivy tried desperately to get him off of her. Finally she could take no more and stamped on his foot as hard as she could.

She turned to ran, though it wasn't long before he was on her again. Joseph pushed her onto the floor and was on top of her in a second. "Get off me!" Ivy finally shouted and it took Joseph by surprise for only a short time. "You can talk!" And then he growled and pinned himself on top of him. She fought as hard as she could, nearly pushing him off and kicked him in the stomach. She turned on her stomach and crawled away as fast as she could, wanting to get back up on her feet. Where was everyone? Wasn't someone going to hear this?

But apparently no one would. She kicked at him again, making him all the more angry. Ivy scratched at his face and growled, flailing wildly until he seized her wrists and pinned them up behind her. He moved swiftly, pinning his hips onto hers and thus immobilizing her legs. Ivy tried to buck up and move but she couldn't. "You stupid little slut. You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore. Everyone thinks you're so innocent but you're nothing but a fucking whore aren't you?" His words made her tremble and finally he released her hands.

She would later wish her hands were still bound, because his hands then went around her throat. She clawed at him, but he was maddening and the look on his eyes was chilling and evil. His grip tightened and Ivy felt her breath shorten. She needed air, desperately. Her nails dug into his skin again but this time it had barely registered on his face. He was wild and determined. His fingers crushed her slender column neck, and she gasp, the last bit of breath she was saving being sucked out of her mouth.

Her eyes went wide and Ivy felt herself get tired. She was starting to get sleepy, and scratching and fighting was becoming more of a problem. She'd be dead soon and she knew it. If only Erik was there. If only he wasn't so obsessed with that damn girl. She almost had to laugh at herself. She was dying and this is what she thought of? Anger for the man she had adored since she was a little girl. Since they were both little. They had been inseperable. And now this loathesome, evil stench of man was going to take that away from both of them.

Ivy's eyes started to close when she finally heard someone come up behind her. She had no idea who it was, but Joseph suddenly went slack, his grip loosening. Ivy gasped for breath, her whole body going rigid as Joseph slumped up against her, unconcious. Ivy's eyes opened as she saw Madame Giry over her, a prop in her hand. She must've hit him fairly hard on the noggin. "Oh my dear child.. " at once Giry was pushing the horrible man off of her and was helping her up. "What happened?" The madame asked gently.

"He was just.. on me.. I tried..." Ivy coughed, and realized she was unable to speak anymore. For real this time, she was mute. It was a good thing, because just then a crowd of people had formed over and around them and were watching wondering what was giong on. Mme Giry explained how Joseph had attacked her and almost killed her and that she had hit him over the head. Both women never looked back as Mme Giry led the way back to her room, not noticing that the slumped up body of Joseph Buquet was no longer there.

Inside Mme Giry's room, everyone fussed and watched over her, asking her a zillion questions that she could only shake her head, or nod to. She hated not being able to talk, but it was easy for her. Mme Giry got some ice and told Ivy to hold it up to her neck. "I will tell you, Ivy.. that .. there are bruises.. and swelling.. I am sorry my dear.. I don't think there's anything I can do about them." Ivy just smiled at the woman and nodded her head. She didn't care about the bruises, only that she was alive.

Mme Giry chased everyone out soon after that, leaving only Ivy and Meg inside the room. "You need to rest.. I will take you back down when you are ready.. it would not do well if he realizes you too are missing." Mme Giry spoke quietly and told Meg to sit with her. It didn't take long this time for Ivy to fall asleep, feeling quite exhausted. It seemed that she had only closed her eyes when she was being awoken by a gentle touch. It was Meg. "Maman wishes to take you back now.." she helped Ivy out of the bed and out to where Mme Giry was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5 Music of the Night

**7 the music of the night**

Ivy was feeling a little better at least, on their way through the catacombs. She leaned up against Mme Giry on the way down, the two barely exchanging words as Ivy was still afraid to talk. She had to speak though, and soon was telling the older woman exactly what had happened to her. "If you hadn't come along..." she said quietly, and Mme Giry shook her head. "Think nothing of it my child. I'm only glad I came back when I did. That man is trash and should never be allowed to step foot in the opera again... but.. Ivy..." she stopped and the younger girl looked up.

"No one can find him. Jospeh has disappeared."

Ivy blinked, her eyes getting a little wide. "Disappeared? But how? You knocked him unconcious.. I don't understand." Mme Giry could only shake her head. "I do not know child.. I will do everything in my power to see that he never comes back here again." They had reached the destination that Mme Giry would leave Ivy to travel the rest of the way by herself. She kissed the young girl goodbye and headed upstairs, telling her to come to her if she should ever need anything. Ivy agreed and slipped down further into the catacombs.

As she was walking down, the sound of music filled her ears and at once, she knew what was going on. She could barely hear Erik's voice but it was there. If you listened closely, music and song could be heard everywhere in this place. Sometimes Ivy listened to the operas down here, instead of backstage. The further she went, the louder the song got and the more she realized that Christine was still with him. Inside. In her place. Erik's voice was low and seductive and Ivy could only imagine what he was doing to her. The way he might be touching her, singing to her like an angel. She was singing back to him, her voice rang clear and present in Ivy's ears.

Each note seemed to tear at Ivy until she realized that she was right outside her home. The sound was overwhelming now and there were tears running down her cheeks. She had almost died, and he didn't care one bit. Didn't care and didn't know. He was too busy in her, and all her elegant ways. Ivy would never be that beautiful or pleasant. And yet Ivy couldn't hate her. She knew that Erik was drawn to her because of her looks, and the way she danced. And that she was a part of the daylight, a world he so longed to touch.

Passing the gate, neither one seemed to see the small woman who had appeared in the corner. Ivy pulled up at her dress, hoping to cover up the bruises on her neck. She now knew that she could never show or tell him what had gone on. It would seem like she was pleading for attention, and she didn't want that for anything. She wanted Erik to love her for her, not because he felt the need to take care of her. If she ever saw Joseph Buquet again, she would make him wish he'd never touched her.

Suddenly Erik had pulled Christine up against him, her back flush against his chest and Ivy made a soft whimpering sound. How she had longed to be touched like that by him. Those hands over the curve of her hip, roaming further down and brushing against her thigh. She had dreamed of him touching her like that, every night. His other hand up in her hair, kissing at her neck just like that. Ivy was almost furious with pain and anguish. She knew she could take no more of this display. How dare he mock her like this in their house when she could be anywhere, watching. He wasn't the only one who knew every little thing about the opera house.

They were moving again, as Ivy got towards the organ. He was going to show her something, and Ivy didn't know what it was. She looked on as Erik revealed the lifesize looking doll in a wedding gown. It looked like Christine in the features yes, but ... something was off and then it hit her. Every other part of the doll was like Ivy. The hair, the body. It was small and lanky and not curvy like Christine's. Ivy had no further thoughts as Christine started to faint. Erik caught her and brought her over to the bed. The bed Ivy had made. Her bed. Ivy backed up slowly, watching him pull the cover over the bed and step away. She was about to be caught snooping.

He never saw her, or even heard her until he turned around. "Ivy...." he spoke softly and stepped towards her. How long had she been standing there? What did she see? Why did she look so terribly upset. He reached out a hand to him, but she only batted it away. "You cannot keep her here you know... she will need food.. and water." Ivy spoke softly but demanding to him and then she was gone. She couldn't bare to look at his face at that moment. It was causing her too much pain. She left to go gather Christine food and water, setting it beside the bed.

Erik was at his organ, writing here and there and ignoring Ivy. He had what he wanted. He didn't understand why she was so upset. Ivy was tending over Christine, and waiting for her to wake up. There was too much silence and he was getting annoyed. Putting down his music, he went over to Ivy and grabbed her by the shoulder. "What is your problem, Ivy?" he spoke gruffly. Ivy had turned, wincing though her face was away and he could not see it. "What is my problem? You bring her down here and everyone has been searching. You cannot just take people down here and keep her down here. Even if she wants to stay, there are people who will miss her!"

Erik's hands were at her wrists in a flash which caused Ivy to jump, a flash of the night before in her head. "She is mine.. I can do what I'd like and you will have no say do you hear me? I asked you do one thing for me and now you're telling me no? You know I don't like my orders to be disobeyed." He backed her up, pressing Ivy up to the wall, his teeth nearly bared. "If you betray me Ivy, heaven help you..." and in an instance, his tone changed. "What's wrong with your neck?" Ivy was panting, and practically cringing at his contact. Normally she wouldn't put up with this attitude of his, but the night before had shaken her deeply. And now he was.. oh her neck.

"It's nothing." She spoke quietly and Erik pulled at her dress, tugging it down and revealing the bruises in very vibrant color. "Don't tell me it's nothing.. what happened.." And finally Erik saw the look of terror in her eyes and backed up slightly. "I'm.. Ivy.. please.. what happened." he let go of her arms and allowed her to regain some composure. "Last night.. while everyone was out looking for your... precious Christine.. " her voice almost venom. "Joseph Buquet decided he wanted a taste of me. Thankfully Madame Giry hit him over the head before he killed me. He choked me.." And that at least, seemed to shut up Erik rather quickly.

The rage was back in his eyes, she could tell but this time it wasn't trained at her. He was angry just like she knew he would be. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" his voice crisp and clear and she knew that she couldn't smart mouth off to him like she normally would without getting hurt. "Because you were busy.." she tried very hard to hold back her sarcasm. "Besides he's gone.. no one can find him.. and I ..." Ivy was cut off by the sound of Christine awakening. "Go.. she needs you." Ivy pushed past him, not saying another word as Erik growled and sat back down at his organ, very confused.


	6. Chapter 6 Magic Lasso

**8 magical lasso**

Christine had awoken slowly, her voice quiet and melodious as she started to sing. It was apparent that she had almost forgotten where she was as she approached him slowly. Ivy stood and watched as she cupped his face. He looked so happy to have her touch against him. Ivy wondered if he had ever looked like that when Ivy had touched him. She felt her anger return, and willed the tears not to flow down her face. Ivy was about to speak in protest when Christine had ripped the mask off of his Erik's face.

Ivy gasped and stared in horror, just as she did, but for a different reason entirely. Where she was surprised and shocked to what was behind the mask, Ivy was more shocked she had the audacity to just rip it off his face. Erik had sprung into action immediately, crying out in anger and pushed her angrily to the floor. Ivy was reminded just briefly of Joseph's outburst the night before but quickly pushed that thought away. Erik put his hand over his face as he screamed at her.

Ivy scrambled, finally finding her legs enough to rush over to them. She might not like Christine at this point but if she was hurt, that was it for the both of them. Kneeling down beside the frightened girl, Ivy grabbed the mask which had floated down onto the floor. She listened in anguish as Erik's anger had turned to self pity. He slunk down and immediately she wanted to go to him. He hated himself, loathed himself. And for all of that, she could not make him see what kind of man he really was. Hearing him nearly sobbing, Ivy couldn't stand it anymore as she moved over beside him.

He stared up at her, and the look in her face and sobbed. Ivy wanted to take him into her arms, but all she could do was hand him back his mask slowly. "Thank you.." Erik barely managed to whisper and turned his head from both of them to put the mask back on. Ivy looked over at Christine, who had her own tears running down her face. The look on her face was of pure shock, and she knew that Erik had just been crushed by her reaction. Slowly Ivy moved closer to him and put her hand at his cheek. "Erik.. you are not a monster.. you're not in hell.. please don't think that. I know I am no beauty but you have such beauty inside yourself." Ivy whispered, feeling tears down her own face.

Erik looked up at her, and she could see his heart breaking. He wanted so badly to believe that. How could any woman think of him not as a monster? It was written so perfectly on Christine's face. And if she could not love him, or look at him without trembling what hope was there for him? He would be all alone for the rest of his life. Well not truly all alone. He would have his Ivy beside him. She cared for him, he knew but didn't know how deeply that caring went. He knew that she pitied him and was only staying with him because she had no where else to go. They relied on each other and nothing more.

Slowly Erik stood. "Come.. we must return. The two fools who run my theater will be missing you. Ivy.. get her ready.. please." He was gruff, and decided his time for self pitying was done. He stamped over to the organ, pulling out parchment and began to write once more. He focused on the anger, and the thought of how this girl he had given everything to had betrayed him. That she would take it upon herself to rip the mask away and reveal him like that. He would have done it when he was ready. It would've been gentle and he could've handled it then. But not like this. Not like this.

As he wrote the letters, watching Ivy dress Christine out of the corner of his eye, he thought back to the time that he had found Ivy staring at him without his mask. She hadn't flinched or moved, and though she had been more concerned for their safety, she never looked scared. She had told him that he should be lucky he's alive. He had let it go though, knowing what she said was true. But now, now he just felt like dying. He'd have to work harder at obtaining her. But he would always see that look in Christine's eyes. The one of horror. He would always be a rotting carcass in any mirror he looked upon.

Finally when the letters were all written, Erik grabbed his cloak and tied his mask securely. He led the two women, who were very quiet half way up to the opera house, when he could not bring himself to go any further. "Ivy.. take her back.. it would be easier that way. You can say you found her wandering around down here. And you.. it would be best if you stick with that story." He glared at her and with a woosh of his cloak, he was back down the stairs.

Ivy watched him leave and then turned to take Christine gently by the arm. "Come on.. people are missing you.." she spoke softly to the girl who finally looked a bit relieved. Relieved perhaps to be away from him. "I... I didn't mean to.." Christine spoke, her voice trembling. "Well it doesn't matter now does it? You did it, and what's done is done..." Ivy was curt with her, but it was her own fault, dammit. "Ivy.. why.. how did you.. I do not understand... you being here or him.. or..." Christine shook her head, truly confused and put a hand to her head. Slowly Ivy started to tell her about herself, and how Madame Giry had put the two together when they were younger. She spoke of Erik fondly, and lovingly though she had no meant to. She didnt' want Christine to think of him fondly, that was for certain.

"I see... so... you love him then?" Christine asked as they had come to the mirror in which she had so recently stepped through into a world which she had thought to be magical, that had only turned to be smoke.. and mirrors. Ivy blinked, pushing the mirror aside once she determined no one was inside. "That's not important.. " she spoke dismissively. Christine clasped her hands. "You look at him the way Raoul looks at me. It's two different things. The Angel of ... Erik.. he looks at me more as an object.. a possession to behold. It is love, but its possessive love.. Raoul... he loves every part of me, or at least I believe he does. I see that look in his eyes, and I see it in yours Ivy.."

Ivy sighed and turned to Christine, her hands still firmly clasped to the other woman's. "I've seen that look in the Viscount's eyes and I know he cares deeply for you Christine. I've always loved Erik, but he loves you. I cannot change his mind. And if what he wants is you... then I can do nothing but let him be happy." her words were betraying her, and though she half heartedly believed them now, she couldn't deny that she meant no part of it. She didn't want Erik to want Christine. She wanted him to love her.

"I.. I love Raoul.. I cannot change that.. but he... I'm sorry this isn't wise to talk with you about. I won't say anymore. You can go. I am fine." Christine smiled sheepishly at the other girl and gestured for her to leave. Ivy nodded slowly, not wishing to discuss the matter of love with this woman, not at all. "I have things to deliver... and please Christine.. you cannot tell anyone that I am there with him.. please.." she begged with her eyes. Christine nodded and smiled. "You have my word."

Ivy slipped out the door and into the night, off to deliver the notes she had been given.


	7. Chapter 7 I Remember and NotesPrima Donn...

**9 i remember/stranger then you dreamt it**

Ivy pulled up at her cloak, the one she borrowed when she needed to deliver things and not be seen. She first went to the manager's door and slipped one envelope under the door. She knew that Monsieur Andre was inside, hearing him quite loudly through the door. And she didn't hear the other one, so that proved a difficult find. Leaving that one, she left the opera house for the first time in a very long time. It was rare the Ivy ventured out the doors of the opera but this was indeed a necessary duty since she needed to deliver notes to Carlotta and the Viscount. It was lucky that she knew where Carlotta stayed.

Her mansion was expansive and outlandish, just like her. Ivy sighed and very much hoped that being out in the middle of the night wouldn't have any ill effects on her, such as they had when she wandered around the other night. Coming to the door, she rang the bell and the butler answered the note. Her face covered, she handed the note to the man. "For Miss Carlotta, about the Opera." she spoke quietly and then fled into the night. Now she had a couple of other stops. The Viscount would still be looking for Christine perhaps, though the girl probably knew where he lived.

Going back to the Opera, she knocked gently on Christine's door. The girl seemed surprised to see her, but welcomed her inside. "I was curious if you had seen Monsieur Firmin?" Christine had shaken her head. "Afraid not..." And then Ivy asked her about the Viscount. Before Christine could answer her, there was a knock at the door. It was Mme Giry and Meg. Meg had immediately come in and went to Christine to embrace her. Meg started chattering, asking about a zillion questions, making Christine fluttered as she tried to think up a story to tell her.

Mme Giry however looked over at Ivy and smiled. "I am glad she has returned.." The older woman spoke to the younger, who nodded. "Yes.. she's back.. for good.. I have notes.. but I cannot find Monsieur Firmin.. or the Viscount.. oh and there's one for you too.. from .. him." She reached into her cloak and handed Mme Giry her note. "I know where Monsieur Firmin is... and I could have this delivered to the Viscount if you wish?" Ivy looked at her, her curiousity piqued and Mme Giry gave her a almost lecherous grin. "I have my ways, dear Ivy.. thank you."

Ivy gave up the rest of the notes, glad she didn't have to go back out of the Opera that night. "He wishes that she stay inside and get rest until tomorrow. He has instructions for the next opera." Ivy told the three of them. Christine blushed, slightly and Meg only looked confused. No doubt Christine would tell her what happened once Ivy left. Meg hadn't even paid much attention that she had Ivy speak in the first place and she almost laughed at the young girl's insistance at Christine's encounter.

Ivy have a curtsy to the women and departed the room, Mme Giry following her out onto the hall. "I wanted to check your neck my dear.. here let me see.." She began to check Ivy's neck, glad the swelling had gone down. As she did, Ivy spoke quietly of what had occured down below. Mme Giry gave a knowing nod, quiet as she listened. "I will make her rest, do not worry of that. I'm glad you brought her back." Ivy nodded in agreement. "So am I... Mme Giry? Have they found Joseph yet?"

Mme Giry shook her head slowly. "No my dear I am afraid not, but have no fear, he is obviously not around here." She gave the girl a small hug of comfort and lead her back towards the entrance to the catacombs. They departed and Ivy slipped back down into the familiar walls of their lair once more. She found Erik already asleep in his bed and sighed. Normally she would not do this, but she had a very day. Shedding her cloak and her shoes, still dressed in her plain gown, she moved into his bed. He did not stir, the mask not on his face, but beside him as he slept on his side. Ivy didn't go to her bed, instead wrapping herself against his back. Slowly and tentatively she put her arm around his waist and rested her cheek against his back. He was the warmest person she had ever touched, which was thankful since it was usually cold down below.

Finally Erik stirred, feeling something against him and turned his head. Ivy was already asleep, her face buried into his back. He blinked, unsure what he had done to deserve such warmth and understanding and reached down to pull a small blanket over the both of them. He looked at her once more and then sighed. He did not deserve her obedience, or her warmth. The simple gesture, wanting to sleep next to him when had lashed out so cruelly. He hated that rage inside of him. It was almost as bad as his obsession.

And yet when it came to her and Christine he could not tame it, not for the better or the worse. He wished he could turn around to take her properly into his arms but she was securely snug against him and all he could do was resume his position on his side. Finally Erik slept, and for the first time in days his dreams were filled of the woman holding him instead of the beauty who had captured his soul with her voice.

**10 notes/prima donna**

The next day, Ivy had not spoken or even hinted that she had slept in the bed with him waking and moving before he had awoken. He did not want to make her uncomfortable so he said nothing. She would go up and see if the letters had the desired impact he wished. Ivy hated that things were so quiet, but perhaps that was for the best. When she spoke she always felt like blurting out her feelings, and she didn't want him to break her heart like she knew he would.

Going up, she found a rather amusing sight indeed. Each manager had definitely gotten their note, and were not amused in the slightest. The Viscount was there, still not having known where Christine was and was quite annoyed. They were all clearly uncertain who had sent them the notes, until Mme Giry had arrived. The news that Christine was well and laying in her chamber was quite a comfort to them all, Ivy saw. And then came the news that Erik demanded Christine and Carlotta's parts be switched.

Ivy was nearly knocked out of the way when Carlotta had come storming through oblivious to the taller and thinner woman next to her. She was shrill and more angry then Ivy had ever seen her. It had been a struggle not to laugh outright, trying to keep into she shadow. Carlotta was throwing a absolute and perfect fit and sadly the managers were eating it up. Ivy shook her head, tsking to herself. Erik would not like this, not at all. They were insistent in keeping the opera the way it was.

Once more Ivy came to deliver the news to the man who already seemed to know everything before she had said it. Erik didn't seem surprised that they were denying his request. After all, he was simply known as O.G. to them and they thought of him a joke. "Well my dear Ivy.. I suppose it is time to make sure our dear Carlotta never WANTS to sing in public. Again." Ivy had smiled at him, glad things were a bit back to normal, Erik's ranting and raving about the diva one of her favorite pasttimes.


	8. Chapter 8 Il Muto

Il Muto was set to begin within the next couple of days. Through those days they waited, the two had devised a plan to put Christine back on the stage and make sure that Carlotta would never want to sing again. She would be humiliated, publically. Ivy thought perhaps it was a bit too harsh, but never said a word. She couldn't imagine him wanting to put someone else through the tortures he had gone through, but it was his obsession that was driving him to this. So she would do his bidding, as she always did. To make him happy was the only thing besides dancing that Ivy lived for.

The night of the production, all was a'bustle. Everyone was pushing through the backstage area, not giving Ivy a second glance. Instead of watching from backstage, she had hidden behind a curtain just by the table where Carlotta's throat spray had rested. There would be some kind of distraction, though Ivy did not know what kind and she would make the switch. She wondered just what Erik would do, but remained silent and waiting until the Opera had started.

Ivy almost had ruined the whole thing the first time she saw Carlotta appear in the biggest and tallest wig she had ever seen. She knew the play called for her to be the Countess but this was a bit extreme. She'd never seen anything quite so tall. She had caught Mme Giry giving almost the same expression that Ivy was sure she wore across her own face. One of utter amusement and trying not to laugh. The Opera it seemed was going off without a hitch. Christine was the pageboy, mute and silent which Ivy thought to herself was a good thing, but kept those thoughts to herself. But, where was this distraction? The first act was almost over.

And just like that, a voice boomed over the audience. His voice. "Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty?" Ivy was almost stunned enough to not remember what she was supposed to do. How had he gotten his voice to loom over the whole Opera like that. On the stage, she heard Meg Giry claim that the Phantom of the Opera was there and everyone had gone almost completely silent. Ivy quickly switched Carlotta's bottle with her own and slid further back into the shadow's. That distraction wouldn't hold for long, especially not in La Carlotta's place. She would insist on going forward. Carlotta said something short tempered to Meg and Christine and came forward to grab her throat spray.

Ivy watched as the diva commensed back out on stage and started up the performance once again. She did not last long however, and started to croak like frog. If anyone found out that Ivy had switched that... Even Mme Giry wasn't likely to forgive her this time. She moved back out of the curtains and tried to appear as though she had just arrived. Carlotta had stormed off in a huff, and the managers were assuring their patrons that the Opera could continue. With Miss Christine Daee now taking her place. Just as he had wanted. Ivy sighed and shook her head though something caught her eye. Up above on the catwalk something was going on.

There were two figures up above, and there appeared to be some sort of confrontation but from so far up it was hard to tell. Only the silouhette of the mask gave way that one of those people was Erik, which made Ivy start to climb the ladder as quickly as she could. If someone had found him, and it was obvious that someone had things wouldn't be good. It was not Mme Giry or Meg or Christine for they were down on the stage. And no one else knew of the Phantom of the Opera, right? Ivy shook her head and continued to climb, the only thought in her mind was for the safety of the man in the mask.

As Ivy rounded up the catwalk, she finally recognized the other person. The voice gave it away first, that creepy hot breathed voice at the back of her ear that had whispered the foulest things to her before closing his hands around her neck. Joseph Buquet had found Erik. Or perhaps it was the other way around, she couldn't tell. Had Erik gone after him for what he had done to her? But Joseph had been missing. Ivy was confused and frightened as he saw the two men scuffle with each other. Joseph looked frightened, for which Ivy was truly thankful. As Ivy neared, she was spotted by both men who had turned to look at her.

"Ivy.. go back downstairs.. you do not need to witness this.." Erik's voice was strong and commanding and for a split second Ivy actually contemplated going right back down that ladder. No she hadn't wanted to see what Erik would do to this man who had violated her. She hadn't wanted to, but she needed to. To put it behind her. To make sure that Joseph was dead. Before she could say anything, Joseph had taken the opportunity of Erik's turned back to turn the tables in his favor.

The much shorter man charged Erik, knocking him down on his back on the catwalk, and letting something fall out of the cloak that had been kept against Erik's chest. But unlike before, Joseph wasn't going to use his hands. This wasn't a woman who he could just strangle to death for his own purposes. And he loathed this man, always making fun of him. Erik nearly had Joseph off of him when Joseph pulled out a knife and slashed at Erik. Erik scrambled back on his hands, trying to get up. Ivy stood there stunned and frozen with fear when she saw what was sticking out of Erik's cloak. His Punjab lasso. Seeing Joseph going for Erik one more time, Ivy finally made her move.

Grabbing the lasso with one hand, she put every fiber in her being into pushing Joseph back and off of Erik and trying not to tumble over the Phantom at the same time. If she tripped, it would be over. But Ivy's dancer legs kept her steady as she lunged. With the rope in her hands, she felt furious. A rage she had never known. The man had tried to kill her and was now going to try and kill the only man she had ever love. The knife was knocked to the side, sliding across the catwalk as the lasso went around his neck. Joseph struggled, his eyes bulging as he tried to push her off of him. Everytime Ivy got more angry, the further they slid until they were at the edge of the catwalk.

Ivy's hands had a mind of their own, tightening around the rope which was crushing his throat. The look in her eyes was frightening, especially to Erik who had gotten up and was trying to get her to stop. But she was a mad woman, unable to stop until he was stopped. Joseph started to go slack and finally Erik had grabbed Ivy enough to pull her back so that she wouldn't kill the man. Pulling her back, Ivy's foot pushed at Joseph one last time and he finally tumbled over the edge, snapping his neck and hanging down in the middle of the stage. And then, Ivy heard the audience scream. People were fleeing at once, and Ivy's eyes went wide. Had she just killed a man?

Erik did not give her a chance to stand there stunned. He scooped her up and fled as quickly as he could before anyone could see or find her. They would all blame him of course, the Phantom of the Opera killing someone but Erik didn't care. As long as they didn't take Ivy away from him, he would do whatever he had to to protect her. Using one of the back hidden packages from the catwalk, he had her down into the catacombs in no time. Ivy was shocked and clinging to him. He couldn't tell if she was crying, her face buried against his chest. Coming down to their home, he sat her down on the bed and pushed her hair away from her brow. "It's alright Ivy.. it was an accident.." he tried to soothe her.

Ivy was shaking though she wasn't crying. She looked up at him and just shook her head. Once again she could not find her words. Erik gathered her to him once more and she wrapped her arms around her. "Shh.. it's alright.. I have you. I won't let anyone take you Ivy I swear. I love you... I need you to be brave for me.. can you do that?" He looked down at her. Ivy stared up at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Had he just claimed he loved her? She wasn't sure if she had heard him right. She nodded feebily, about to open her mouth and tell him that she loved him when he looked alarmed.

"Christine.. I must find her.. you stay here and should anyone come down other then me, hide. Do not give yourself away Ivy I beg of you." She felt his lips kiss her forehead one last time as he fled. Ivy sat there bewildered. So many things had happened in the past five minutes and she didn't know where to even begin to comprehend. She had saved Erik and killed a man in doing so. And she thought he said he loved her, but he was dashing off to find another woman. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, stunned and then realized she could no longer just sit there. Ivy was determined to have him, no matter what the cost.


	9. Chapter 9 Why Have You and All I Ask Of ...

**12 Why Have You Brought Me Here/ Raoul I've Been There  
**

Coming above ground, Ivy wasn't sure where to go. The Opera was still in a frantic tizzy, though everyone in the audience had been escorted out. The police had been called in, and Joseph had been taken down off of his noose. Ivy made sure she stayed out of th way where anyone could find her. She knew she would explain what had happened, but no one would ever believe a woman, and they most certainly would only think that she was trying to cover for the Opera Ghost and perhaps they'd even find a way to get her to tell them where the man was so they could take him away.

A hand reached out to touch Ivy's shoulder and she almost let out a cry of startlement. But it was only Madame Giry who had put her hand over her mouth for Ivy to keep silent. Leading the way to her room, Mme Giry closed and locked the door behind Ivy and then turned to her. "Dear girl, please tell me... I did not know if you were alive or dead... " she paused and came near the younger and taller girl, concern in her eyes. "I scarcely know where to start my questions..."

Ivy shook her head slightly and figured she was safe. Mme Giry would never turn Erik in, and certainly not her. "I looked up to see people on the catwalk.. it turned out to be Joseph and Erik.. they were arguing.. Erik was going to kill him but then Joseph.. he.. had a knife. Mme Giry.. I swear it was an accident.." Ivy found her words trembling, as well as her lips. "I killed him.." she whispered. Mme Giry's eyes opened her eyes quite wide, a shocked expression. "You.... dear girl, are you... you couldn't have possibly..."

"Oh but it's true Madame.. He had Erik cornered and pinned down and I just.. I grabbed the rope and I .. snapped.. all that hatred was just boiling inside of me and I couldn't release him... he might've.. lived.. but Erik pulled me off and he slipped and hung himself.. though he was probably dead already.." Ivy let a few tears slip down her cheeks, and took a gulping air of breath. Mme Giry put an arm around the girl, calming and tried not to look as surprised as she was feeling. "You saved him and yourself... We won't speak of this matter again... it would do no good for either of you. You are a woman and he is an outcast... but where is he? He should be.... Christine.."

Ivy was beginning to hate the woman's name, though the girl had never done anything to her. She nodded her head numbly and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Do you know which way she went? He went after her..." Mme Giry thought for a moment and then gave a nod. "Oh I did see them.. Christine.. she took.. the Viscount up to the roof, afraid about what happened.. perhaps they're still... do you know how to get up there?" Ivy gave a small nod, knowing she'd have to go back up towards the catwalk and up the back way. "Then go quickly.. and Ivy.. becareful..." Mme Giry gave the girl one last squeeze and released her.

Ivy gathered up her cloak, wrapping it tightly against her as she went up the catwalk. She nearly avoided the men walking down below on the stage, no doubt trying to determine what happened. And there were other people up on the catwalk, near the place where Joseph had gone over the edge. She would have to be agile and quick to blend into the shadows as well as Erik did. Getting to the door to the roof, she heard the voice of one of the men tell her to stop, but she didn't listen going through the door swiftly. Turning around she realized she was in the blistering cold... and there was singing. And neither voice was Erik's, which was good news to her. So where was he?

**13 All I Ask Of You  
**

The sound of the door opening and closing did not even rouse the lovers from their embrace. Their melody was soft and loving as the two admitted their feelings for each other. Ivy ducked behind one of the large statues and finally saw the cloak of the man she had been looking for. He stood, much as she did, watching the two lovers though his face was twisted into a grimace. But she realized that it wasn't very much an angry face. His face showed hurt and betrayal and sadness. Ivy wasn't sure, but she suspected him perhaps even to be crying. She wanted desperately to go to him, but just then Christine and Raoul came closer.

As Ivy watched Erik watch them, and the words of the two singing swirled around them, she was sure her own heart was breaking. Ivy pulled her cloak closer to her chest and glanced over at the lovers. They were in fact very much in love, it was obvious. Raoul wore the same expression that Ivy wore on her face most of the time, the one she had recognized. And Christine was positively glowing, a far cry from the emotions she had shown down in the lair below the Opera House.

Ivy belatedly wondered why Erik wasn't moving to seduce Christine or hurt Raoul but that look on his face told her that he was too distraught to do anything. She did not see the rose, tied in black ribbon dropped down upon the ground minutes before as Christine had completely forgotten about her Angel of Music, and the anguish it had over his heart. He was seething and yet dying inside. He found himself so shocked and betrayed that he could not bring himself to move, even out of anger. His heart was just in too much pain.

Erik had not noticed the door opening and closing and the other person joining them on the roof. His eyes were locked on only one person, his Christine. And the rose she had dropped, pushing all thoughts of him out of her head. And the song they were singing was heartbreakingly beautiful. It was words that he longed to say to her, and have said back to him in return. But no one would ever sing those words to him, no one would love him in that way. Why was he on this roof anyways? Ivy had killed a man and was shaken and yet he was here.

Why did this creature hold such a lock over his heart and his mind and every other part of him. Everytime he saw her, he burned with desire. It was odd because when he had first had these feelings of lust and desire they hadn't been for his angel. They'd been for Ivy, and he'd had no idea how to behave or act, finding it incredibly proposterous that he would be thinking of her like that. That he was finally noticing that she was becoming a woman, and that he would never know that flesh.

So he poured himself into her, wishing and craving her silently until Christine had been ready. Thoughts swirling inside his brain, he heard the song of the two come to a close and the two finally kissed quite passionately. How he longed to be kissed like that, though it would never happen. No one would ever want to kiss the lips of a man deformed and a monster. Christine had grabbed Raoul's hands and took him back towards the door, disappearing back into the Opera. The two were now promised to each other, and Erik was broken.

**14 All I Ask Of You Reprise  
**

Silence reigned over the rooftop as Ivy watched Erik finally stepped out of the shadow and kneeled down into the snow. Ivy went forward, moving into the place he had once occupied and she finally saw what had him in shambles. Erik was clutching the rose and on the verge of sobbing. Ivy had never ever seen him this broken, devestatingly angry and full of rage, but never sobbing out of hurt. He sang something Ivy could barely hear and finally she could take no more.

Ivy knelt down behind him and put her arm on his shoulder and he had turned being caught in surprise for the first time in his life. He saw Ivy there and could do nothing but keep sobbing. She turned and drew him into his arms and he had cried into her shoulder. This woman was saving him once again. He didn't deserve her, he knew that. Wondering what would inspire her to such loyalty, and why he was such a fool for not keeping her completely safe. The rose was crumpling in his hands, as he felt himself getting angry once more. The words of their song echoing in his head.

And suddenly Erik was out of her arms and standing, his rage now back in full effect. The pain was gone, and now there was only horror. He screamed at the top of his lungs that they would curse the day they didn't do what he had asked. Ivy stayed kneeling, watching quietly as her cloak flapped behind her. Her hair blew in the wind, and the tears were nearly frozen against her cheeks. In a second, Erik was on her, grabbing her up to her feet, glaring.

"He is going to pay dearly for taking her away from me. And you are going to help me." It was almost a challenge for him to defy her, and one she finally brought back to him fully. "I will do no such thing.. they are happy can't you see that? What's so special about her?" Ivy spit back, almost regretful of her words and for a split second she thought Erik might strike out at her. "You are both mine, and you will do what I say or there will be consequences.. you wouldn't want to see that darling boy swinging by a noose that you made now would you?"

Ivy couldn't believe that he was threatening her of all people. After all of this, he was demanding and blackmailing her into helping? She stood opened mouth and gaping at him, unable to even think of words to say. Erik saw her shock and stood back, his voice lower but no less commanding. "I saw you dancing.. you will dance at the masquerade ball, and there will be no question of that. I need you there Ivy... please..." It was almost a struggle to add those words on the end of the sentence but he knew if he didn't, she'd never do anything he asked, threats or not.

He had seen her dance? This was certainly a night for surprises, and Ivy had no desire to do his bidding. He wanted her to dance for what purpose. What sick plan was he thinking up in his head to get Christine back? "What are you planning?" Ivy could not hold back her words, having to know before she agreed. "I have almost finished my opera, I just need a few more final touches, but this time instead of the notes, I am going to deliver the message myself. And I need you there..."

Ivy took a deep breath and sighed, hating herself for even considering saying yes. She was sick of all of this and wanted nothing more then to lie down at that moment and never wake up from this hellish nightmare that seemed to have invaded her life. She was rueing the day that Christine Daee had ever stepped foot in the Opera Populaire. "I will dance at the masquerade only if Madame Giry says so, and even then I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for myself. And if you do something incredibly stupid to try and win Christine.... you will break my heart." Admitting this, she could no longer stand to look at his face and turned to go back inside, leaving a very clueless and curious Phantom left alone on the rooftop of the Opera.


	10. Chapter 10 Masquerade and Why So Silent

**15 Masquerade / Why So Silent**

The days passed by and everything seemed to return to almost normal for the Opera Populaire. Everyone fell back into routine, except for Ivy. There was a new Opera to begin and rehearse for and for once in her life Ivy was actually a part of it. Madame Giry had announced that Ivy was to be playing one of the lead dancers at the Masquerade, and there had been some opposition. But then she had danced, and all protests were stamped out. Not only could she dance it seemed, but her body seemed to contort and shift into places that other members of the ballet only dreamed of.

Rehearsals were all day long, every day and it seemed that Ivy barely saw her underground companion for most of that time. The time she had to herself was spent writing the song she had almost completed. She hardly knew how anyone could write a whole opera, since it seemed to be taking her forever to pour her words onto paper. She knew what she longed to say to him, those thoughts she only kept to herself, but she wasn't sure how to turn them into lyrics.

Erik was near devestatingly quiet to her, and the lair was filled with deadly silence. Ivy was almost afraid to speak, for fear of risking his wrath. She wouldn't even know what to say to him if she did choose to speak. Ever since she had admitted those things to him, it seemed that he wanted nothing to do with her. She was trying very hard to forget about those things, and that he was obviously not worried or cared for whether her heart broke because of him. But in truth, he had no idea what to do about her words.

He was still unsure of what they meant exactly, and what she was revealing. Would risking himself, and showing himself to the public break her heart. He thought very well it could, if something should happen. Or perhaps she knew something of his plan. It was a rather devious plan, he had to admit. And in his heart, Erik loathed having to use Ivy to get to Christine but there would be no other way. If he was to make one last attempt to her, he'd need everything to be perfect and he could not get caught. And the only way that would happen, is if Ivy was protecting him. He knew that.

As the Masquerade grew closer, and Erik's final masterpiece was coming to a close he knew that there was just one last piece he had to obtain. He had been watching Ivy write, only barely glancing over her shoulder every now and again, but what he caught on the paper had intrigued him. The words had called to him, and stirred something inside his soul. One day while Ivy was at dress rehearsal, Erik had finally made his move. He had known the little dancer had finished her song the night before and had watched as she thought she had put it away securely.

Finding the pieces of parchment, he gazed over the words and the melody and knew it would be perfect for his Opera. Perfect for just that right moment. But did Erik have remorse for taking her things and using them to his own gain? Only slightly. The pain and the hurt that Christine put him through had only fueled his obsession more, to the point of almost self-destruction. He didn't even realize that now a part of him wanted nothing more then revenge for making him feel things he shouldn't towards this normal woman.

---

The night of the Masquerade ball had arrived, and Ivy was as nervous as she could possibly be. Her stomach was in knots, not knowing what would happen that night. Ivy tried not to think about it, blocking everything but her ballet routine in her head. She concentrated so fiercely that she didn't hear Mme Giry announce that it was time to take their positions. The audience would be arriving and it was time to go on. Ivy took one last breath to try and steady her nerves and was glad for only one thing, that she wouldn't have to see him watching her. She knew he would be watching of course, but as long as she didn't have to see him.

The lobby was filled with people from corner to corner each in their own masks, not able to tell one from the other. Ivy slipped her own mask on and moved to her place, waiting for the signal before she began to dance. People started to flood the lobby, as they came into the Opera, though Ivy paid them no attention. She only concentrated on the dance in front of her, and moving in time with the music. She let the music wash over her as she moved with the rest of the ballet.

Beasts and ghouls, angels and queens were applauding from all around her and Ivy had never felt more alive and free then she did at that moment. She had waited her whole life for this, and though no one could tell who she was behind the mask, that didn't bother Ivy. She was dancing, and all of the world was watching her it seemed. And dancing perfectly she was, fitting in with the rest of the dancers like she had always been with them. Even Erik as he watched and waited seemed very intrigued by the way she moved. His attention was turned when it was announced that the Viscount had arrived. And there he was, that smug brute child with his Christine.

She was beautiful, no mask upon her face to cover her lovely features. Her dress was simply splendid and gorgeous, and Erik belatedly noticed the ring that fell against her neck, sparkling gently. The two were whispering to each other, laughing and carrying on as they came to dance. Erik could wait no longer. Clutching his Opera close to his chest, he waited for the song to die down and then announced his arrival. There was a burst of smoke as everyone stopped and turned. The song came to a dead silence and each dancer turned their eyes on the man in red who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

No one was staring harder perhaps then those that knew who he was, and what he wanted. No one had even seen the Viscount depart in a hurry, off to gather his sword and take care of the nuisance for once. As Erik came down the stairs, each and every eye was on the Opera Ghost. He raised the envelope that had carried his Opera and shoved it in the face of the managers. "This time, you will preform MY opera, Don Juan Triumphant.. but .. there are a few instructions."

Some gasped, wondering who he was to have such audacity to announce that the Opera was going to be doing his opera, though most looked just plain lost. Erik went down the list, announcing each part of his Opera that was to go precisely to instructions. Christine of course would have the main role, and Carlotta would be taking a backseat this time in a smaller role. His presence so demanding, covered in a gold mask that hid most of his face, his sword at his side playfully teasing at Carlotta and Piangi, just daring them to try and stop him. And then his eyes fell upon Christine and he came towards her.

Christine stood frozen, in silent horror and wondering exactly where the man was that had sworn to protect her from this vicious monster. But the moment she looked into his eyes and he started to sing sweetly to her, she knew that she must return to her teacher. He begged her sweetly with music to come back to him, so that she would prepared for this role, and she was accepting. Ivy tore off her mask and pushed through the rest of the ballet in order to get to them before he had a chance to take her again. Finally pushing through the last person, she saw him rip the ring and necklace off of Christine's neck. "You belong to me!" Erik had growled, meaning to take her by the arms.

Ivy felt her body start to move, though her brain didn't seem to want to catch up. She put her hand on his wrist, to at least try and free Christine enough so that she could run when she saw that Raoul had returned sword in hand. Erik knew he was surrounded and with nowhere to go, he turned and stepped over to the trap door, dragging Ivy along with him who still had a hand on his wrist. He hadn't meant to jerk her so violently, as they both fell through the trap door. Ivy let out a little squeak as she hit the bottom, and found herself in a room full of mirrors. She knew the place existed, but had no idea where it led. Letting him go with jerk, she felt another thump and turned around to see that Raoul had followed them through the trapdoor.

Soon another hand was upon her, pushing her into the darkness as Erik grabbed his sword once more. "Erik no... please don't kill him... they will not stop until they hunt you down." She pleaded with him. "Remember, he let you live..." Erik glared at her and shoved her down the passage, following her and telling her to move or else they would both swing from the hangman's noose. She fled quickly and quietly, feeling that angry and hatred behind her as they both went back underground. Ivy hoped that Raoul would find his way out of the mirrors, unaware that Madame Giry had come to take him and lead him out of there.

**16 Madame Giry's Tale /Tthe Fairground**

Mme Giry pushed Raoul into her room and closed the door behind them. "What are you doing? I have to go find Christine.." Raoul pleaded but Mme Giry only shook her head. "Please.. you must listen.. there are things that you do not know.. that I have to tell you..." She sat down and started to tell him the tale of how she had found Erik when she was a young girl, and rescued him from the gypsies, which were savagely beating him and treating him as a sideshow freak.

Raoul sat listening to the story, and hearing her go into the tale of when she had brought Ivy to Erik and how the two had remained bonded, even through all of this time. He actually felt pity for the poor monster, though he didn't want to. And mostly, he felt pity for Ivy hearing and seeing that the girl truly loved him and knowing that Erik only had his eyes on his fiancee. "That is why Monsieur.. please.. you must keep watch over Christine, but have some mercy on him. He did not kill that man... Joseph Buquet tried to attack Ivy and she was defending herself." At that Raoul looked quite surprised. "She... she killed him?" Mme Giry only nodded.

Raoul stood, shaking his head a bit in disbelief. "I will try my best to see all the mercy I can for this creature, but I am not doing this for him. I am doing this for her... I would be devestated if I lost Christine.. I will do my best Mme Giry.. thank you." He left quickly, leaving Madame Giry to wonder if telling him had been the right thing to do. She could only hope that the four of them would find peace, but she knew that this story was long from over.

--

"Why did you stop me from taking her?" Erik demanded as the two approached the lair, both still in costume though only she had pulled off her mask. "Because if they SAW you take her they would follow you and they'd know and they'd hunt you down and kill you. Are you really that blind Erik?" Ivy snapped, throwing the mask into the lake. "I am quite tired of having to save you from your obsession... all of this is going to earn us nothing but the noose, and you know it!"

"I will take her and I will have my leave. You won't have to see either of us and you'll be free, don't worry about your own neck." Erik growled back. "I am NOT worried about my own neck can't you see that? You are completely blind.. that mask covers more then your face. You are so blind to everything around you, you just cannot see..." she trailed off, giving an exasperated sigh as she sat down on the bed. "There will be a day when I am not there to make sure and keep you safe Erik.. remember that. A woman can only take so much." Ivy laid back in her costume on the bed and turned away from him. She heard the sound of his cloak fluttering and when she turned back around, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11 Wishing You Were Somehow Here...

**17 Journey to the Cemetery**

Restless and feeling the need to move, Ivy had decided to go visit Madame Giry to make sure there wasn't anything she could do that would take her mind off of the situation. Erik was becoming like a totally different person, one which Ivy hardly recognized. He had been driven to things before, but nothing quite like this. Knocking on the woman's door, Ivy pushed back the hood from her cloak and smiled. "Ivy my dear.. please come in.. I was going to come find you this evening." she cooed, bringing Ivy into her room and shutting the door behind them.

"You were? What about Madame Giry?" Ivy sat herself down in the tiny chair across from the woman as she had done so many times before. "About... Erik's Opera... I'm not even quite sure we're doing it so far, the managers have insisted they want nothing to do with it, but .. I thought I should warn you just in case. He's written you a part..." Ivy looked a bit stunned and gave a nod of her head for her to go on. "The part is silent, so do not worry about that, but it does have you dancing.. you'll always be on stage without a break. He's insisted that no one but you play the part dear... do you know why?"

Ivy shook her head, her eyebrows knitted together. "On stage the whole time? But even Christine isn't on stage the whole time, are you sure there isn't some sort of mistake?" to which Madame Giry shook her head. "No my child, he made it very obvious and pointed out to me which role you were to have. You will need a partner but... all of that can be arranged in time, if we do the Opera. The managers are speaking of doing Don Giovanni instead." she gave a little sigh and her own look of discontentment and spoke once again. "I do not know why he has requested such a thing, but I thought you should know.."

Ivy gave a nod of her head, silent for a moment as she was lost in her own thoughts. Obviously he had done this before her outburst at him earlier. She had not regretted the things she had said to him, but at the same time she wished she could just take it all back. She loathed standing up to him in any sort of fashion, when it made him so angry at her. He needed someone to obey his every wish and desire and it seemed that neither her, nor Christine was that woman.

"Thank you Madame Giry for telling me.. I suppose I shall just have to find out then, if and when we begin the Opera." Ivy smiled and felt her hand patted by the older woman's. "You've no idea what Don Juan Triumphant is about do you, Ivy?" she asked gently. Ivy shook her head, casting her gaze down on the floor. "No Madame.. he has been quite secretive with the whole thing."

Madame Giry began to explain the plot of the Opera though Ivy had stopped listening half way through. She realized that a great many details were inspired by their own true life and put up a hand. "Please Madame Giry.. I do not wish to hear the end of this. If I am to do this Opera I shall know it then but I just.. I cannot." Ivy realized she was at near tears and kissed Madame Giry's cheek. "I must go back.. I am sorry Madame Giry.. please forgive my rudeness." she left the room quickly, leaving a stunned Madame Giry in her room. Could things be that bad that mere words of the Phantom's plan had drove Ivy to tears? She had sincerely hoped not.

As Ivy escaped the room, her hands up to her eyes wiping away at the tears, she felt someone come behind her in a rush. "Ivy.. Ivy.. please tell me you've seen Christine.." she turned around to find Raoul by her side, his face as flustered and nervous as she had been moments before. "Christine.. no I was visiting Madame Giry.. I..." she stopped, realizing what he meant. "She is gone? Again?" Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No doubt that she had been lured somehow down into the catacombs. "I do not understand it.. I had barely closed my eyes.. I was standing guard at that room. No one could've come in and grabbed her I ..." Raoul seemed to be caught off guard by something, going to the window.

Ivy opened her eyes, realizing Raoul had stopped speaking and came to him, peering out of the window beside him. There below was a stage coach with Christine in the back seat. Both sets of eyes widened as they realized that perhaps she was not alone. Turning towards each other, Raoul made to try and get around Ivy who shook her head. "Raoul.. please.. Viscount... take me with you.. please do not hurt him.. " Even after all this she would still protect him, and she felt sick with herself for it. "We have to stick together.."

Raoul gazed at her and realized perhaps it was for the best, maybe this girl could talk some sense into him, or at the very least could help him keep them apart. He nodded and took her hand as they fled downstairs and out towards the stable. There lie a man, rubbing his head and barely concious. Ivy knelt down beside him as Raoul had gone to get a horse. "Monsieur... where did that carriage go... did someone.. hit you?" she asked, the man looked up at her as if trying to regain his wits.

"Idiot knocked me on the head and took my place, he did!" He rubbed at his head some more. "I believe the Mademoiselle had wanted to be off to the cemetary where her father was buried." Ivy thanked the heavens that they knew where to go and got up, going to Raoul who offered her his hand to get on the horse. He was beginning to be annoyed at the girl who had clearly never ridden one, having to stop and get her up on the horse. "There's no time for you to sit like a proper lady.. just hold onto me and it will be alright. Which way will they go?" Raoul asked, kicking the horse into gear. Ivy squealed at the movement and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "To the cemetary..."

**18 Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

As the two road silent through the snow on horseback, Ivy's face buried against the Viscounts back out of warmth and nothing else she closed her eyes and tried to tell herself that this time, this was it. There was no more helping or rescuing him if he didn't want her help. And to demand that she have a part in his Opera without even asking, she'd have to just tell him no about that too. The dancer part of her that longed to be on stage was having great difficulty in accepting that, but Ivy forced it down and thought about something else instead.

Ivy remembered bitterly, the first time that Erik had saw Christine. The girl had been orphaned, much like herself though much younger when it had happened to her. She had been brought to the Opera and trained as a ballet dancer as soon as she was old enough, but Erik had found that gift for song tucked deep down in her soul. It had been an accident that they had found each other, Christine and Meg Giry having found a secret hiding place where Christine would light candles for her father.

The room also had served as a convienient exit up towards the Opera from the catacombs without being heard or seen, and this is where Erik had found her. He had been about to step into the room from behind the wall when he had heard the sweetest most angelic singing. True, the voice behind it was only a small girl and at the time, he was 19 and only beginning to think of himself as a man. He stayed unmoving and silent, just listening to her sing, when he had decided to sing back to her. Hearing the voice, Christine had called him her Angel of Music. And yet the two never saw each other.

Erik had come back to the catacombs later that evening, telling Ivy the tale of the little girl who thought of him as an Angel. At the time, he had laughed, though Ivy could tell in his eyes that he felt almost at peace. It would be the only time in his life that anyone would ever call him that and they both knew it. He was Ivy's angel in many ways, but she would never tell him that. She too was beginning to grow up and her own crush was beginning to take form.

At first Ivy didn't mind Erik coming and going to Christine and hearing her sing as she grew. And the two had still never seen each other for quite some time. It wasn't until Christine had turned become a young woman herself that Erik ever saw her. It was his first time ever demanding that Box Five be left empty for he and Ivy's use. The two in their teen years had done a superb job of making everyone think there was a ghost in the Opera house. Using every trick and corner, they got the Opera manager to leave money for them in which Ivy would use for supplies and food, and now they could actually get to watch the Operas.

The plan was simple, Ivy was to go first since everyone had already known her, and never suspected her to be in league with the Opera Ghost, or be one herself. She was to be seen as she lead Erik through the shadows up to the boxes. Ivy had stood by the door to box five and found it empty, just like they were promised. She had snuck Erik in, making sure all of the curtains were drawn and no attention was to be made. They watched humbly as the Opera began, until Christine had entered.

She had no part, only in the ballet dancing next to her best friend Meg Giry and in truth it was Ivy who had had to point Christine out. "Look.. see the second row of dancers? Last from the left... That... that is your Christine, Erik." Ivy had whispered to him, and immediately Erik had become entranced. His eyes never left the girl dancing on the stage the whole rest of the night, and Ivy had wondered if pointing her out was the right thing to do. And now, oh how she wished she could change the past. Ivy was desperately in love with him at that point, the only man she had ever known to care for her. But he saw her as a sister perhaps, nothing more.

"You'll find love, Erik.." Ivy remembered telling him in that box, watching Christine for the first time. "And she will love you like no woman has ever loved another man, and then you won't have a need for me anymore." and to her surprise he had taken her hand and turned towards her. "No one will take your place Ivy.. you are always first in my life." he had told her, smiling on one of those rare occassions. Ivy had sat back contented, but as she watched him watch her, she wondered how long she was to be first.

**19 Wandering Child**

Raoul's voice brought her out of her stupor in a flash she had her head up. "Ivy.. we're nearly there.. " he roused her as they came close to the cemetary. "Raoul... do you ever wonder why we both bother? They keep getting pulled to each other." Ivy spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear, and to her surprise Raoul had nodded. "I think about that all of the time, and then I realize how much I love her and how much.. " he trailed off, it obvious on his tongue he was going to say something desparaging about the man Ivy loved. "I'm not sure how much more I can do this, Raoul..." Ivy told him, and Raoul had only nodded, heading into the Cemetary.

As they rounded the corner, nearly missing some of the tombstones and both nearly chilled to the bone they had found the one thing they had dreaded most. Christine was at her father's masoleum, her voice longing to see her Angel of Music once more. Ivy knew that Erik was there, and calling to her though she could not tell from where. Suddenly she heard Raoul's voice cry out "Christine, no! Stop!" the horse had come to a stop and Raoul had dismounted without even waiting for Ivy.

As Ivy tried to get herself down out of the horse, she saw as Raoul had gone to Christine, explaining that Erik was a monster and definitely not her father. "I can prove it but you must come with me.." And it was then that Erik had come out of hiding. He leapt on the Viscount, knocking him down onto the ground and in a flash, both men had their swords drawn. Ivy scrambled off the horse, only landing herself in a clump in the snow. Getting up, she noticed that both men were heading for Christine who seemed to be paralyzed with fear, or perhaps something else.

**20 The Swordfight**

Ivy rushed at Christine, knocking her back onto the steps just in time for both blades to come crashing down where Christine had once stood. They had almost killed her in a fit of awful rage. Christine had let out a yelp of surprise and looked up at Ivy with a bit of wonderment. "Ivy? What are you doing here?" Christine had seemed to forget that the two men before her were fighting a duel over her no doubt. Ivy turned her head to see both men struggling and Ivy got up, grabbing Christine to move her away safely.

"I... " Ivy began, unsure of how to proceed. "I came with Raoul.. I was scared for.. for your safe... ty." she finished, panting for breath. She gasped, seeing Erik slash at the Viscount leaving a thin red line of blood across his arm. "Oh god.." Ivy heard Christine mumble, her hand up over her mouth. "I came for him... Erik.. that's his name.. " Christine looked over at her, her hand never moving from her mouth. "You know him? The Phantom?"

"Yes.. I.. I've always known him.. it's a rather long story we don't have time to get into Christine and Raoul can fill you in later but you are not safe with him." Ivy admitted, though it broke her heart. "His obsession over you is maddening.. I've never seen anything like it." Looking over at Christine she saw the girl almost ready to faint perhaps and Ivy put an arm around her to steady her. "I came because of him, not you Christine.. I lied.. earlier.. I.. I love him.."

The younger girl's eyes had gone wide at Ivy's admission and finally she had removed her hand to say something but saw that both men were going in for the kill. Raoul had knocked Erik back onto his back and drew back his sword ready to end it. "No Raoul.. no..... please... for her." Christine shouted out. Raoul stopped and moved to put his sword away and turned his back. Ivy saw that Erik moved to get up and left Christine's side to go to his. Erik's fingers over the butt of the sword, he moved to strike the young man when his back was turned but Ivy's hand stayed him. "Erik no... Christine is right... she will hate you if you do this.. please.."

Erik's eyes finally seemed to take in the fact that Ivy was there and slowly he put his sword back through it's sheath. The young lovers had gotten back up on the horse that delievered Raoul and Christine and galloped off without a word. The Phantom's eyes followed them as they rode out of sight and he stood, spitting out blood. "Now... let it be war.. upon you both." he growled. Wordlessly he grabbed Ivy by the wrist and marched her off towards the carriage he had driven earlier.

"What were you doing here?" Erik demanded gruffly, making sure that Ivy was catching up as they walked through the snow. "I came to stop him.... from killing you. If he went alone he surely would've tried and I couldn't live with myself..." Ivy wrenched her arm out of his grip angrily and rubbed at it as if in pain. "You both were going to kill each other, and then where would your precious Christine be? She'd hate you.. can you take that? Her hatred?"

Erik had gotten up into the carriage and shook his head, the only evidence he had even been listening. He had gone angrily silent again which suited Ivy just fine. She was tired of fighting with him almost as much as saving him from his own obsession. As she sat back in the carriage on the ride home, she put her head in her hands and determined that she would not help him again. And even though she was as determined as she could possibly be, fate would still step in for her to play the role of saviour.

As they arrived back at the Opera house, and everything had been put back in his place, and they were back on their way to their home, Erik spoke. "Thank you... for saving me.. again and helping me not to make a mistake.." his words were deep and he obviously didn't mean them, or perhaps he did but he certainly didn't like saying them. But truth was, was that if he didn't apologize to Ivy, she might not agree to go along with his plan for the Opera. He needed her there, for any of this to work. Everything was relying on her to accept his role.

Ivy nodded at him, pulling her cloak further around her. "It's alright Erik... I just do what I must. But please.. for now... please can we light a fire tonight? I'm afraid we're both catch our deaths if we do not warm up soon." Thankful for the change in discussion, Erik's expression lightened some. "I believe you are right my dear.. a fire we shall have as we dry ourselves out from all this dreadful snow. No wonder I don't go outside, it's rather cold." and then he smirked, and Ivy started to laugh. The Phantom had just told a joke. Maybe things would be better after all.


	12. Chapter 12 Past the Point of No Return

**22 Don Juan**

The next day there wa a buzz througout the Opera. They would put on Don Juan Triumphant just as the Phantom of the Opera had instructed, putting Christine into the lead role. Ivy was informed of her role right away by Madame Giry, who had finally explained exactly what she was to do. She would be dancing with a young man in the center but the back of the stage. She showed Ivy the pieces of music, finding them all slightly provacative and Ivy wondered why Erik would want her of all people to dance something like this. During practice, she picked out the young man she was to dance with, considering there were few boys in the ballet.

Every day the practices got longer and harsher, Ivy was finding herself sore and unsure of what she was even doing up on stage. Did Erik really have that much faith in her dancing? And what would happen on the faithful night they would first perform the opera? She knew full well he had planned Don Juan for something, some final plea at Christine perhaps but she wasn't quite sure. That was until Madame Giry had shown her the next scene they were to rehearse.

Madame Giry had put the pages down in front of her and instantly Ivy knew them. Her eyes grew wide with the thought that her words, her feelings all down on paper were now to be put on display. "He.. he really did this? This... Madame Giry.. this is my..." she couldn't even finish the words. The anger was back in her throat, blocking her speech. Leaving rehearsal, she wasted no time returning to the lair in demands of knowing exactly what Erik was doing with her music. As she entered, she found her ghost dancing gently and humming to himself.

The scene had caught her so off guard that her anger had almost faded. He was pleased about something, spotting her over at the gate and came over to her, grabbing her hands. Silent her put his arms over her waist and drew her to him slowly. Ivy had never seen him dance, especially not quite like this. In fact she had almost thought of him unable to perhaps. A fine musician and amazing singer, but never quite that one little thing. As he drew her into his arms, her anger had seemed to fade quite completely.

But still she had to ask. "What... why did you take my song.. that wasn't for your eyes Erik." Ivy told him gently, her body moving and swaying back and forth. Not a lover's dance by any stretch of the imagination, but they were quite close. "That is what you get for not sharing it with me, Ivy. I had no idea that such words and energy could come out of... a young girl like yourself." Erik told her in the exact same tone, to which Ivy had smirked at. "I am not a young girl.. I'm the exact same age as you."

He gave her a rather cheeky smile and stopped the dancing, and then turned his face to look quite serious. "If you know then the song, then I should tell you why.. what I need from you.. You are right when you say that they are probably now looking to kill me." Ivy opened her mouth to protest, but he continued. "Which.. is why you are going to make sure that will not happen." It took a moment for her to realize exactly what he meant. "You mean.. I'm to ... stand in place so they cannot kill you... you're going to be on the stage! Erik are you mad?"

Erik grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "It is my final chance Ivy, I will not get any more. You and I both know that. This is the last thing I ask of you and then you will have your leave of me." He spun her around so she was facing the gate once more. "Now go back up to rehearsal before they start missing you. That will not rest well on either of our heads." Ivy took a step forward and then shook her head and looked back at him one final time. Now that she knew his plan, she knew exactly what she had to do.

Her first stop was to Madame Giry, which was easy enough since rehearsals were just finishing. "Madame Giry.. I need you to do something for me, that you won't like to do but it must be done. I need you to make sure..." she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "That he is not sneaking about and listening to what happenings might be .. happening in the Opera?" she looked at her hopefully and finally Madame Giry smiled at her. "I shall go make sure he is well taken care of." the older women turned to go find their illustrious Phantom and keep him busy, since Ivy knew that his eyes and ears were everywhere, and she needed some place safe to speak to Christine.

Finding Christine was easy, and going to a place where both of them could speak privately and truly have no one interrupting them was a little bit more then difficult. Quickly, Ivy had found out that indeed the managers had only accepted the Phantom's proposal of his Opera to lure him and use Christine as bait. It suited Ivy just fine, telling and laying out her plan that only she and the other girl were to know if this would go off without a hitch. And from that moment on, the two girls rehearsed twice as hard ready to put their scheme into play.

As the opening day of Don Juan arrived, Ivy and Christine had their plan practiced perfectly. Of course, most of this would be up to Erik for it to work, and Ivy only hoped that he would go for it and not flee the moment he had realized what was going on. Both women dressed and got into makeup and got into position as the Opera began. Everything so far was going smoothly, the chorus was perfect as well as the rest of the ballet. Even Carlotta didn't seem too bad, though it was probably because she was drowned out by the rest of the chorus. As the music set for the next act of the opera, both girls were waiting with baited breath as they took their place.

**23 The Point of No Return**

The woman in the black laced dress, her hair all in curls and a rose in her hair stepped out on to the stage. She knelt down and started to sing a soft but loving tune, waiting for the man in the mask to come to her once more. The other who seemed to match the girl identically gripped the man's shoulder and took his hand, beginning a slow dance of the tango that fit the music perfectly. And just like both women knew would happen, the man in the black masked stepped from behind the curtain and made his presence known.

"You have You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . ." His voice was deep and sinful as he sang to the woman who turned her face, her eyes slipping shut. The closer he got, the more sensual the song became. Ivy recognized it immediately, finally hearing her words being sung so vibrantly by the man they were meant for. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defences completely succumbed to me." Ivy stood, her face still hidden from him as she waited for Erik to come nearly beside her.

"Now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . ." The final words echoed, and Ivy knew she must make her presence known. She turned, revealing that it was her and not Christine he was singing to. Christine danced behind them, watching them out of the corner of her eye as the two bodies moved to the music. She silently prayed for this to work, willing her body to move to this man who was not Erik, nor Raoul. Erik himself looked of course shocked and then angered and for a split second Ivy thought perhaps he would in fact turn and flee, and then she began to sing, using his startled state to move in.

She put a hand against his chest, and sang the words she would never ever forget. Those words that were brought by the dreams and fantasies she had about the man in front of her every night. "Past the point

of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting." Erik was looking at her confused, his eyes wide and his chest rising harder as he tried to catch his breath. One of Ivy's hands cupped his cheek, the other hand sliding down those muscular arms as she sang.

Erik wasn't sure what was driving him more crazy, the fact that she, Ivy of all people was singing, or that she was singing this to him and that she had made a switch he had never even forseen. And at that moment, he had no thought at all upon Christine. The two moved back across the stage, her hands stroking his chest as she sang, the two finally stopping in the middle of the stage. "Abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ."

Slowly Erik found himself giving into the words she was singing as he slowly moved to spin her around, pinning her back against his chest. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?" The way Ivy had been looking at him had made him quite weak in the knees, getting a look from her he had only wished Christine would give him. His hands roamed over her hip, against the curve of her thigh as Ivy's hands slid up and over his neck. Before he could move, Ivy had spun again, crushing against his chest as she brought her leg up against his hip.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ." Ivy's words flooded his soul and he wanted no one else as she sang, her face against his. Her lips barely brushed his as he found himself backed up to the stair case and she moved away from him. His eyes locked firmly against hers as she moved back to the other side of the stage, and up her own staircase, promising to meet him in the middle.

Erik's voice was deep and lustful this time as he sang, his eyes full of want and never looking anywhere else. He never even thought of the men trained with pistols at his head, waiting for the moment when they would get their chance. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here,hardly knowing the reason why . . ." And as he sang, something in Christine began to stir. She had thought that going along with this, switching her and Ivy's place and letting her finally have her chance was a good thing, but she never expected to feel this, jealousy.

The two at the staircase were so enthralled, the audience never payed attention to Christine pushing away from the man she was dancing with and following Erik slowly up the staircase. The two were at the top now, moving towards each other. "In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ." Erik sang, filling Ivy with the deepest sense of longing. She had written it for just this purpose, and only in her wildest dreams had he been singing this part to her.

Ivy was once again drawn up against him, her hands seeking out the parts of him that she had never dared to caress. His neck, his chest and arms, all of those things and places he was finally letting her touch. As she looked into his eyes, she thought perhaps that he might once realize how much she loved him. "Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?" He turned her again, moving her hair away from her neck.

Ivy gasped as she felt him kiss at her skin, her skin flushed with heat and desire. She could hear his own heart pounding in his chest, and felt his hands against her once more. This was going so perfectly, more perfect then she had ever dreamed it. As if they were one, they began to sing, a thrill rising in Ivy's stomach. "Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .

We've passed the point of no return . . ." The song began to fade and Ivy felt like she was in heaven. She turned around and faced him, the lust still there but there was a lingering question behind it. Now he would be mad, she thought. Now he would never speak to her again, or perhaps something far worse. She only knew of one thing to save herself.

"Erik.. I... " The final word never left her mouth as she saw Christine behind Erik. Her face was blank, as if she were entranced though there was something else behind them much like Erik's. Though this wasn't a question. This was jealousy and anger. Spinning Erik around to face her, Christine reached up and ripped the mask away from his face. There was a moment when there was silence, and then it seemed that everyone gasped at once. And then the laughter started, and the snickering. Some in the audience shrieked in horror as Erik's face was finally revealed to all of those people he hated the most.

It did not take long for Erik to wear the mask of anger, grabbing at Christine and shoving Ivy back. Every moment before that forgotten as he cut the rope that hung the chandelier in place. The light shook, swaying almost and with one last tug, the chandelier broke free. Ivy felt hands against her, Erik shoving her back slightly so he could make his getaway. Still holding Christine in his arms, he wrapped one of the ropes around them both and dove off the makeshift staircase, into a trap door in the center of the stage.

Everyone in the audience was fleeing, trying to avoid the huge light fixture about to crush them all. Lights broke, and nearly all the lights went out only to be replaced a moment later by the roaring sound of fire. The building was on fire and Ivy was still standing there, as if in shock and unable to move. Looking up, she saw that box five was now empty, the Viscount nowhere to be found. The sight seemed to push her into actually moving down the staircase. She needed to find Raoul now, he was the only one that could save Christine. It was too late for her.


	13. Chapter 13 Down Once More Final Chapter

**24 Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer**

Erik's hold on Christine was nearly bruising, his anger beyond words or rational thinking. Every thought he had was interrupted by another one, his brain confused and jumbled about everything that had happened in such a quick amount of time. He had been set up by someone he trusted beyond words, and for what? So that he wouldn't go after Christine? Was Ivy really jealous? That way she had danced and sung and touched him made him think for that brief period of time that she cared for him, and in and instance it had been fleeting. Finally he found only one question burning against his tongue. "Why?!" His voice ragged and dry. "Did she tell you to do this to me?!"

At once, despite the pain in her arms Christine was shaking her head. "No Ivy had nothing to do with what I did. Get off of me!" she wrenched her arm free but didn't dare run. They had got off the boat, stepping foot onto dry land once more when he moved to block her. "If Ivy had nothing to do with baring my ugliness, this ugly repulsive face to the world then you tell me why Christine. Tell me why before I make you tell me why." his voice was just daring her to disobey him so that he had a reason to do something foolish.

"I didn't expect to be jealous." Christine cried out, tears streaking down her face. "Ivy came to me with the plan and I never expected... hearing.. her and then you. I wanted you to remember me. It was like something took over.. the way your voice hits me I.. all my thoughts were gone. I could not even see the heart break in Raoul's eyes. Nothing mattered in that moment except getting to you." The words had silenced the Phantom, drawing closer to her. He reached out for her again, but she drew back. "That is it.. you truly love me Christine..." he spoke softly. Very slowly Christine began to shake her head. "It is not love Erik.. it is lust.. and obsession... just as you are for me.. I care about you.. but not.. not like that.."

Erik stepped back, feeling like his heart was breaking in his chest. He was suffocating with all of the air around him to breathe if he just took a gulp. He felt a hand at his shoulder and looked up to see Christine by him, her face soft and full of pity. It should have angered him, but it did not. "Erik... Ivy did not do those things .. up there because she wanted to save you from being .. killed or to even save me and keep me away from you. She did it to make you see... I don't understand why you cannot. Erik.. how do you feel about her.." Christine knew deep down in her heart that Erik had his feelings for one woman all tied up in the other, or at least she hoped.

"She... has been the only friend I've ever had. Since that moment that Madame Giry put us together, she has been by my side and I could not picture ever leaving her side but I don't understand what that has to do with..." Erik's words were cut off. "All of those things she's done... for you. So selflessly forgetting herself when there's danger. You sang to her and touched her as if you wanted her Erik.." and Christine's soft voice faded, her head down as if she were ashamed.

Erik stood there, wanting to desperately scream and flee and somehow get all of these thoughts out of his head. It was getting too much for him to bare. Hearing Christine say that she didn't love him had caused a brief flooding moment of pain, but as she had spoke of Ivy a warmth came back to him. He thought back to all of those things, those moments that even when he had seemed to drive Ivy to the point of breaking she was still there. It was she that had held him, unafraid of the monster underneath the mask. She who wiped his tears and listened to him rant and rave about a woman he longed for. But was it Christine he really longed for? Pictures of Ivy flooded his brain, remembering that way her gaze had burned into his soul. A woman did not look at you like that unless it meant something.

--

Everything around her seemed to be burning before her eyes and Ivy finally pulled herself out of the stupor long enough to get off of the makeshift staircase. Her shoes quickly abandoned, she fought against the crowd to get to the other trap door leading to the catacombs below. Ivy pushed, being squished together by people she knew, some trying to stop her and drag her back the other way but she ignored them. Just before she hit the trap, two strong hands hit her. "Ivy..." Raoul's voice was loud and desperate, trying to be heard above the noise. Ivy said nothing and only grabbed his hand and lead him towards and inside the trap door.

"Come with me.. I know where he's taken her.." Ivy whispered once the noise had died down enough for her to hear herself. They made their way along the maze of dark and cold passages until they got to the sewer. But this time there was no boat. Erik had obviously taken it, which at least meant that they were on the right path. Immediately Raoul had jumped in and started ahead when he stopped and turned back towards her. "I am going to get her back Ivy no matter what it takes..." which seemed to make up her mind for her. She jumped into the water and found it freezing.

As the two started to swim, Ivy's dress got heavier and she was falling behind. Unzipping it she shimmied out of it, letting it float down to the bottom. The water was almost freezing cold but she tried not to let that stop her. Finally they approached the gate, finding it closed and the two heard noises coming from the other side, and then things had gone quiet. Too quiet. Ivy saw the mechanism to raise the gate from this side and dove under the water, to avoid being seen by Erik. She had to be quiet and swift if they were to sneak up on the two.

Ivy got up on the side and pulled the chain as hard as she could, the raising of the gates startling both Erik and Christine who immediately turned to look at whoever might be entering. It was Raoul, still swimming earnestly now that he was through. "Well well.. look at what we have here.. your little boy." Erik sneered, stalking into the water after Raoul. He had been so set to let Christine go perhaps, up to the surface and take his leave and never see either of them again. But seeing that snivelling little coward who had thwarted him time and time again kicked his anger into overdrive once more.

"You let her go, you perverse foul creature." Raoul growled and launched himself at Erik who was knocked back into the water with a splash. At once Raoul was on him, pushing Erik under the water, meaning to hold him there and drown him. No one had seen Ivy slip through the gate and then lower it, except perhaps Christine who was obviously more concerned about the two men fighting in the water. Erik had surged up through the water and grabbed Raoul by the throat, having him thrashing about a bit. It was then that Erik saw Ivy in only her bodice and slip and barely much more. His eyes went wide slightly giving Raoul enough leverage to break free.

Raoul backed away, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Christine was in a second down into the water and coming to his side. Erik let the boy go, since the gate was once more down and neither one of them could leave without either he or Ivy pulling the chain. She was shivering and watching him, her expression cold and full of hurt. "Why did you bring him here?" His voice full of venom in her ear. "Because he loves Christine" Ivy spat back fiercely. "He would do anything.. risk his life and everything else to come to her rescue. He doesn't care about himself.. and that is what love is.."

Erik knew the words were familiar, realizing that it was something Christine had said earlier. Ivy had done all of those things, for him. "They are not leaving." he growled, his teeth bared as he turned and pushed Raoul up against the gate, taking a rope and wrapping it around his neck, crushing him again. Raoul let out a strangled gasp and fought against Erik, clawing at him slowly. But Erik's eyes were fixed on Christine as he pulled the rope a little tighter. "We are going to finish this.. You betrayed me Christine, and now it's time that you and your lover will pay."

"If you kill him, there will be no going back Erik. You can leave here, completely and fully loved. Let me go, Erik.. realize that it's not me that you want. Even if you don't love her in return, let yourself be loved for once." Christine spoke fiercely, her words coming out in broken sobs. She needed to do something, anything to get Erik to loosen the rope. Erik was staring at her, shaking his head. "You will not trick me that easily.." And slowly Ivy saw Christine give her the slightest of nods. The sign would have meaned nothing to anyone else, but Ivy recognized it immediately.

The two during their little staged rehearsal made sure that if something was to go wrong, the other would give a signal and they would know. And now Christine was giving it to Ivy but why? Ivy gaped slightly, unable to figure it out. Raoul was about to die, and Erik would be sent to death, especially when the echoes of men and women were getting closer. They were angry, and wanted blood. Somehow, they had found a way in. Christine moved towards Erik slowly and cupped his cheek with both hands.

The rope in Erik's hands went slightly slack as Christine's mouth moved closer to his. His lips were dry, his breath shallow. He closed his eyes in anticipation when suddenly everything changed. Christine turned him by his arms so that he was facing Ivy and suddenly Ivy realized what she was supposed to do. At that moment, it wasn't because Raoul was dying and they needed to save him. It wasn't because Christine had asked her to. In fact she hadn't. It seemed to be just the little push Ivy needed, almost as if permission. Ivy's arms were around his neck and pressed her cold, trembling body up against his and seized his lips with her own.

She did not stop, opening her mouth even when his remained closed. The shock was evident throughout his body, the rope going slack and Raoul falling into the water. Ivy was determined and eager, trying to coax his mouth open even just a little bit. She moaned against his lips her tongue grazing his bottom lip and finally felt him respond. Finally his arms were around her slender waist, and pulling her even closer. One hand was in her nest of hair, the other at the small of her back as he kissed her. His lips opened, experiencing his first kiss as her tongue slid inside his mouth. He shuddered, returning the kiss harshly. Soon his mouth was moist and yet rough, invading every space of her.

Ivy breathed him in, her body feeling no longer cold but flushed with warmth. He was almost stroking her bare back, only seperated by the tiny fabric of her corset, his fingers kneading her scalp. And his tongue, his tongue was a thing of wonder, exploring and taking her mouth fully. The world had stopped, everything had stopped as they kissed, and finally Erik knew he must pull back before he would lose his mind completely. As he pulled back, she was amazed to find that he was crying. There was no sound coming from him, except the humming of his skin so electric with arousal. And yet he was weeping, and it seemed that he himself did not know this.

Ivy's hands remained cupping his face, on both sides as she tried to get control of her own breathing. Her eyes were begging, and pleading. This was his choice, his point of no return. His next decision could break her whole world apart. Would he go with her? Or would he leave? Slowly Erik's face turned away from hers and to the two behind them. Christine and Erik had not cared or seen much of the kiss that was between Ivy and Erik, only wanting Raoul to be safe. "Get out... take her and get out and never come back." Erik pulled away from Ivy and pulled on the chain that raised up the gate once more. "Take the boat and leave.." his voice was choked and near sobbing.

The two wasted no time getting to the boat and making their way out of the lair. "Remember what I said Erik.... let her love you." Christine's final words rang through his ears as they disappeared around the corner. Erik was not looking at Ivy, hiding his face almost as if in shame. She went to him, and turned his chin, making him look at her. "Look at me.... Erik... before.. Christine. Before she took off the mask, I was going to tell you.. I love you. I always have.. I.. I always will." Her own voice seemed to be shaking in fear. She closed her eyes with the admission, not wanting to see him walk away. But instead she felt fingers against her hair again, pushing it away from her face.

"Forgive me Ivy for being such a fool." Erik began, but found her could not finish. Slowly she took his hands and wordlessly lead them both out of the water and onto dry land. As much as she wanted to settle this, there was no time. They were coming and getting closer. She could only pray that Christine and Raoul would not give them away. She let him go and turned around to gather things for the both of them, slipping into another dry dress. You will not break down, she told herself vigiliantly, you will wait until you're both safe. "What are you doing?" Erik's words finally broke the silence. "I'm getting us out of here. They're after you Erik.." Ivy said quickly, almost snapping at him.

Erik's hand touched her shoulder and turned her around this time to face him. "Why when I've treated you so badly.." he let his head drop, quite ashamed with himself this time. Ivy reached out and kissed his forehead. "Because I love you and I said I would never ever leave you." she told him and sighed. "I know you do not feel the same way about me, but I will not let you go so easily." Erik's head raised up to look at her and slowly he shook his head. "I don't deserve you." And she smiled. "No.. you don't.. " It was teasing really, but they both knew it. "You're wrong though..." His voice whispered into her ear, his voice full of longing and trying not to break down once more.

"I let them go because I love you.. and I would do anything to make sure you are safe." Erik spoke gently, kissing her temple. Ivy gazed up at him, she shock in her eyes evident. "You mean you just didn't do that.. because... " her voice trailed off and he shook his head, trailing his finger over her jawline. "You and Christine were right. Love is someone who would do anything for the other person. Selfless love, and I want to give you the kind you deserve Ivy.." Her face had nuzzled against his hand, seeking out the warmth a she closed her eyes. She felt his lips brush up against hers, this time soft and loving and chaste almost. "I'm only sorry I did not see it sooner. My lust for her blinded me to all but her."

Ivy gave a little nod, opening her eyes to look up at him. "In time I will make you forget all about her, and all the pain that she caused you." She leaned up and kissed him again, more deeply but very slowly. She heard him moan into her mouth and smiled against his lips. Pulling back, she gathered their things with one hand and took his hand with the other. "I would love nothing more, as long as you are beside me." Erik grabbed the rest of their things she had thrown into a makeshift suitcase and stepped away. As they got to the passageway that would lead them outside and into the snow and the world, Ivy silently thanked Christine and hoped she would find as much happiness as she would soon have.

As they walked down the winding passage, Ivy slowly began to sing softly. "Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me each night each morning" She knew it was the words that Christine had shared with Raoul and how it had broken Erik so badly. How he had longed for someone to say those words to him. "You alone can make my song take flight, come with me into the music of the night." she whispered, and then kissed him once more. Ivy and Erik left the Opera Populaire in the dense of night, but in both of them all they could find was light.

THE END


	14. thanks to everyone!

First I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this and especially everyone who liked it. I'm so glad you did and and didn't think it was awful or anything. I've been toying in doing another story that continues on, but we'll see. If I get some ideas, or something.

Thank you everyone again for all of you taking the time to read my stuff. I do indeed hope that this is not my first and last phanfic ;)

Lots and lots of love,  
Julie


End file.
